Only in Italia
by CalgaryCowgirl
Summary: Tony and Tina are getting married in traditional Italian fashion. Every member of their family is coming from all over New York to attend and celebrate. Watch what happens when Tina's old friend returns to the neighbourhood and Cupid starts playing game
1. Here Goes Nothin'

1_Disclaimer: Ok, I really don't think I need to say this, but I will anyway. I DO NOT own anything related to Tony 'N' Tina's Wedding. I do not own any of the characters except Sophia, who you will meet later._

_Summery: Tony and Tina are getting married in traditional Italian fashion. Every member of their family is coming from all over New York to attend and celebrate. But what happens when Tina's childhood friend comes back from her world travels and Cupid decides to pop in for more than just the bride and groom._

_Please be aware, I adore receiving constructive criticism. Key word, constructive. If you are going to flame me just for the sake of making yourself feel big, I will ignore you and then proceed to inform of your little indiscretion if it continues. You have been warned._

_Now, away from all this doom and gloom, we've got a wedding to go to!_

Sophia smiled as she pulled her red mustang to a halt in front of Mama Leoni's Italian Haven, a restaurant that had now been taken over by the Black's Catering Company for the wedding reception of Tony and, now, Tina Nunzio, then Vitale. It had been five years since she'd met Tony and two since he and Tina had started dating.

Seeing the now happy couple had been an entirely different matter. Things had been tense ever since one of Tony's friends, a…Dominic Fabrizzi or something like that had gone and gotten drunk with Tony and Tony's brother Johnny at some party all those years ago, something about the Italian blood in him that insisted he go out and get drunk off his ass once every two weeks or so.

Sophie shook her head softly, frowning in thought. 'I don't get why he does it, it just causes trouble for everyone.' The twenty-two year old thought to herself as she locked up her car. 'I mean, I'm about as Italian as you can get, and even I don't go out and get plastered that often.' The night had ended with the bartender keeping their keys and calling the only number that had been handy at the time… hers. She had found out where they were headed and called that afternoon, asking to be notified if any of them got too drunk to drive. She had been quite proud to note that, out of the three of them, Johnny was the least drunk. He was actually fairly coherent, which was a small blessing.

Sophie had always been attracted to Johnny. Sure, the other guys always made fun of his short stature, but she had found that, on the rare occasion she had to hug him, the two of them had fit together perfectly. Sophie smiled and a light blush colored her cheeks. She remembered the last time she had hugged him had been when he was so tipsy he was practically throwing himself at her. She hadn't minded much, especially when he found her and apologized profusely the next day.

The same could not be said for Dom's girlfriend, Donna Marsala. The girl had instantly started thinking there was something going on between Sophia and Dom once one of her big-mouthed friends had informed her of how Sophia had been seen hauling a very affectionate Dom up the stairs to his apartment. Strange how this same friend had failed to mention that Sophia had left the apartment ten minutes later, only leaving enough time for her to dump Dom onto his bed, take off his shoes, fix it so he had some VERY strong coffee in the morning, and then close all his blinds. Donna had confronted her the instant she heard, screaming at her that she was Dom's woman and wouldn't put up with him two-timing him with some two-bit tramp.

Now that had pissed her off. Even now Sophia had to keep herself from grinding her teeth at the thought of that jealous bitch. Where did she get off accusing her of sleeping with Dom; A) without any proof and B) knowing his reputation for going out and getting sloshed. 'Is it MY fault she didn't think to get the barkeep to call HER if they got too drunk to drive? I don't think so.' Sophia felt herself clenching her fists in anger and slipped around away from the restaurant's front. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she patted her coat pockets, making sure she hadn't forgotten her smokes or her lighter. It was a filthy habit, she knew and she was trying to quit, but right now, she had the sneaking suspicion that her smokes were going to be the only thing to get her through this night. Sure she loved Tony and Tina like family, but their friends were an entirely different matter.

Feeling the comforting square box in her pocket along with the rectangle that was her lighter and sighed, thankful for small miracles. Taking a moment, she checked her outfit once more. The weather was cold, hence why she was wearing the long black trench coat. But underneath is was her dress. A simple hunter green affair, cut in such a way that it appeared as though there were many layers of soft fabric floating about her body, all coming together at the halter neck of her dress. The whole thing was completed by the simple diamond pendant she wore on a silver chain, the diamond tennis bracelet she sported on her left wrist, simple silver chain earrings with a tiny diamond on the end, and her soft blonde hair that she had swept up into a bun, allowing only a few carefully curled tendrils to fall to the side and frame her face. Simple elegance had always been her mantra, and with the amount of money she was making as a chase/fight choreographer in movies, she was more than able to afford to follow that mantra.

She watched quietly as a few groups began to arrive, all dressed in either blacks, reds, whites or greens. The happy couple had decided they would be honoring their national flag with their reception. She knew the whole wedding party would be dressed in flaming red. Tina had asked her to be one of her bridesmaids, but at the time she had been over in Sicily helping to film a new, mob-based action movie. Sophia smirked dryly at the irony of it all. An Italian teaching men who were pretending to be Italian to fight each other without hurting themselves. As such, her place had gone to another one of Tina's friends, Marina Galino. Sophia was sorry to say, but she couldn't remember the girl to save her life. No doubt that would be fixed by the end of the night.

Sophia sighed and leaned down to tighten the strap on the back of her two inch high, beaded black shoes that she had bought a few years ago for a dress party a cast was having. They had killed her feet then, but now she was more used to them. More than likely she'd be taking them off before the night ended, but at least she'd be able to tolerate them longer than she had before. Finally approving of her look, she quickly slipped the smokes and lighter into her small clutch and took a moment to straighten her shoulders before marching out of the shadows and into what she was sure would be a wedding reception she would never forget.


	2. Nostalgia and SelfLoathing

1_To my dear... review**er**. Well I suppose I can't expect much on the first story can I? Anyway, thank you for reviewing at all and I hope you will continue to read and review in the future._

_**Serendipity Kat:** Ton 'N' Tina's Wedding is an off Broadway show that I went to recently and just fell in love with. I mean, how can you not, it is a wedding. Anyway, the whole plot is pretty much based around the reception Tony and Tina are having and the crazy things that happen during said reception. It's extremely funny and I would recommend that anyone who has the chance to should go see it. Google it if you would like some more information, there are a TON of sites._

_Now, I believe we had some fun and games to eavesdrop on... did we not?_

The restaurant was already starting to fill with people and Johnny was starting to wonder if the caterer would have to open up the patio to make room. Quietly he shifted over to where Vinnie Black, owner of Black's Catering company, was seated, directing the heady flow of guests to their seats. "You sure we're going to have enough seats Mr. Black?" he asked.

"Johnny, It's Vinnie." Vinnie grinned at the twenty-five year old before him. "And unless we have a few uninvited guests, we'll be fine. Now go and have fun with the rest of the boys. Our happy couple will be here soon enough and then we can get this party started." Vinnie began shooing Johnny off. "Go, I need you and the rest of the boys to help the guests to their seats. Don't worry about space, that's my job. You keep doing that and I'm going to have to start paying you." Vinnie joked before turning to the next guest in line and greeting them with as much gusto as his daughter Nikky did with indifference.

Johnny grinned and led the couple Vinnie had just placed to their seats before heading off and finding two of the best guys a guy could have. They were fairly easy to spot considering Tina's brother, Joey was dressed in a royal blue sports coat. Dominic was right beside him and the two seemed to just be chatting about the usual pointless subjects.

"Hey guys." he said as he came upon them. "You ready for this party?"

"Tony and Tina are the ones who are gonna need to be ready." Dom replied. "This is going to be one seriously crazy party."

"Lets just hope it doesn't get too crazy. Remember the last party those two went to." The boys all winced slightly. Everyone had gotten more than an earful for that one from Tina's mother Josephina. It had been a great party, before some one (most likely Dom) had gotten it into their heads to spike the drinks with a particularly strong form of Ouzo. Suffice to say it had all gone downhill from there and nobody was appreciative of the headaches they had the next morning, which were only increased by Mrs. Vitale's lecture.

"Can we not talk about that?" Johnny asked. "I still get a headache just remembering that night... and the morning after. We all know I like alcohol, but that was just excessive." They all nodded an ascent and the conversation lulled between them until Dom's wandering eyes finally made it over to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hey Joey... is that who I think it is?" He asked, nudging his friend and indicating the person in his line of sight.

Joey looked up from fixing his coat. "Where?" he asked, looking over to where Dom had indicated. "Hey, yeah! I think it is!" He exclaimed.

"What are you guys yammering on about now?" Johnny asked, turning around to see what was so enthralling to these two. What he saw hit him like a punch to the gut. "Holy Mary, Mother of God." he whispered softly.

There she was, not fifty feet from where he stood, Sophia Marino. She had really grown up in the last three years. Her hair had shifted from its former dirty blonde to a white-ish golden color. It suited her tanned coloring and sea-green eyes a lot better than the light brown it had used to be. Her dress came down to her knees, revealing perfectly muscled legs that still managed to drive him crazy with their feminine appeal. Nikky Black had just taken her coat, revealing that the dress Sophia wore had no sleeves and no back, leading him to realize that this night would be one of utter torture.

"Wow." Dom muttered, still staring.

"You can say that again." Joey replied.

"...Wow." Dom said again. "Where the hell did she go to get so tanned?"

"I hear she was in Sicily for the last six months." Joey replied. "That's why she couldn't be part of the bridal party. Her contract wouldn't let her go in time to make it back for the rehearsal. Tina was even getting worried that she might not make it to the wedding." Joey looked Sophia up and down as she waited for her placement. "Apparently she did. Man, when was the last time we saw her? A year and a half ago?"

"Three years." Johnny replied quietly, not quite acknowledging their conversation.

"Oh yeah. Right after she graduated from that theatre school. I remember." Dom said, launching the conversation towards memories of their old, blonde friend.

Johnny tuned them out at this point. He remembered the last time he had seen Sophia. It was still three years ago, but he had gone down to Rockefeller Center to meet his girlfriend at the time to go skating after she got off from work. He hadn't even known Sophia could skate like that before, let alone sing.

_Three years ago, a week before Christmas._

_Johnny walked up to the massive Christmas tree, skates slung over his shoulder. Christina would be joining him in about half an hour. He had just wanted a few moments to stand around and enjoy the Rockefeller Christmas tree and watch the other skaters whirl around the ice._

_What he hadn't realized was that, on that specific day, the rink had been booked for a skating lesson. Still, it was fun to watch the girls slowly skate about the ice, trying to conquer their fear of falling and hurting themselves. All of them were dressed in some type of leotards and colorful sweater. Peaceful, quiet music floated out of the speakers around the rink and the girls struggled to keep up with the rhythm. It was enough to make even the coldest heart smile with pleasure, as it did with Johnny. He found himself smiling softly at their antics and wondering how long each of them had been skating for._

_"Alright girls, that's enough. Time's up." Johnny looked away from the girls, that voice was familiar. He grinned widely as he saw his blonde-haired friend Sophia skate onto the ice, looking like your typical working girl in jeans and a zip-up, black hoodie. "I'll see you all the week after New Year's, ok?"_

_"Did you forget Ms. Marino?" one little red-head asked. "You said if we were good, you'd show us the skating routine you've been working on."_

_"I did say that now didn't I?" Sophia replied. "Well now, that would all depend on whether you lot have been good or not." Both she and Johnny had a bit of a chuckle as the girls scrambled to make it look like they were the perfect little ladies. "Alright you lot of monkeys. Go put your shoes on and I'll show you the routine." Again, Sophia laughed and Johnny smiled. The girls moved faster getting off of the ice than they did around it. He watched Sophia just smile and shake her head as she followed them to the benches along the side. There she took off her hoodie and set it on the bench along side a rather large bag before skating across the ice to fiddle with the CD player that was hooked up to the rinks stereo system. Soon enough, the lilting strains of Maroon 5 came spewing out of the speakers that lined the rink._

_**Beauty Queen of only 18**_

_**She had some trouble with herself.**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else.**_

_**I drove for miles and miles and**_

_**wound up at your door.**_

_**I've had you so many times but,**_

_**somehow, I want more.**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**out on your corner in the pouring rain.**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile.**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while.**_

_**And she will be loved,**_

_**And she will be loved.**_

_And so it went, Sophia whirling all over the ice, gracefully performing what she had of her routine. The song seemed to go with it perfectly, it's slow melody suiting her elegant motions. Without even realizing it, Johnny began to smile softly as he watched. He had never seen anything so beautiful and yet so mournful. Her black and blue clothed outfit stood out perfectly from the white ice and it took a moment for him to realize she was singing along with the music._

_'I didn't know she could sing.' he thought. 'She's always been really quiet whenever we've done the whole karaoke bit. Well, I'll just have to egg her on at the next picnic.'_

_All too soon, the honking of car horns and rounds of childish applause jerked him from his reverie. Sophia had finished her routine and now the parents were impatiently urging their children to hurry along to the car. Sophia was panting slightly and her cheeks were colored in a flush. She laughed at the girl's attempts to get her to show her more before shooing them off to their parents. Once all the girls were gone, she returned to the center of the ice and began practicing her jumps, not realizing she was being watched until she spotted him descending the stairs to the rink._

_"Hey Johnny, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm meeting Christine after she gets off work." he replied, leaning against the side of the rink as she skated up towards him, not noticing the brief flicker of disappointment in Sophia's eyes. "Since when have you been able to skate like that. Not to mention sing."_

_Her flush deepened. "You saw huh?"_

_"And heard." Johnny grinned. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?"_

_"Do you have any idea how much Dom would have teased me if I did that?" she retorted. "I mean, I love that boy to bits, but he can be such a pain in the ass."_

_"Preachin' to the choir sunshine." Johnny replied, grinning. "But you have to sing sometimes. What about on all the holidays you share with us? I'm sure Tina would just die to hear you."_

_"You're serious aren't you?" She asked, giving him a pensive look. "And you're not about to let this go either are you?" Johnny just gave her a look, one which caused her to laugh. "Alright, but not every holiday. Just your birthdays and the occasional Christmas, if you're good. Deal?" she asked, holding out her hand._

_Johnny chuckled lightly as he shook her hand. "I'll be holding you to that you know."_

_"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Sophia replied with her trademark smirk firmly ensconced on her face._

_Present Day_

It had been at that point that Christine had shown up and dragged him off, apparently no longer wanting to go skating any more. They had broken up soon after that, a little before New Year's to be honest. She had accused him of cheating on her with Sophia and he had denied it. Needless to say they hadn't lasted much longer after that, despite the fact that Sophia had left on Boxing day of that year and was currently halfway across the world helping film the latest Bond film. Christine had insisted that she was right and eventually Johnny had given up trying to convince her otherwise.

It had been weird the last three years. Everyone noticed it, but no one could really pinpoint what was missing. It was like Sophia had taken that tiny little spark you never notice when it's around a fire, but can't ever get that fire going without it. She was always really quiet, but spunky and sarcastic as hell when you got her going. But such a trait seemed to run in the blood of most Italian women.

Johnny remembered the many nights he'd been just about to fall asleep when she'd popped into his head, making him wonder if he'd ever see her again or if she'd left because of him. The three years she'd been away had given him a lot of time to think and remember all the times they had been together. Looking back on it now, a person would have had to be deaf, dumb and blind not to notice the attraction that had been prevalent between them. He had never really thought about it at the time and she, as he'd heard from some of the friends she'd e-mailed, had never wanted to put their friendship in jeopardy.

He watched now as Joey and Dom, who had strode over to her while he'd been getting nostalgic, both gave and got hugs and seemed to be having a great time catching up with her. As he watched, he shook his head for being such an idiot. He should have snagged her while he had the chance, but then, he was known for being a bit dim sometimes. Looking back on it now, maybe Christine had been right... at least, in a way.

He shook his head slightly. Knowing her, Sophia had probably snagged herself a nice, real, Italian boy while she was away. She had this quiet personalty, but her eyes held such a spark that it was impossible not to be intrigued by her at least. She was the only girl he had ever known, who could go on an all night clubbing binge on Saturday and still be up in time for church on Sunday without anyone ever being the wiser. If that wasn't a true talent, Johnny didn't know what was.

Johnny smiled as he watched the three friends head in his direction. 'Oh boy.' he thought quietly, smiling softly as they approached. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness, he thought. 'Her ability to avoid hangovers is probably as much of a talent as me maintaining this "just friends" thing.' His smile broadened as he enveloped Sophia in a warm hug, a very warm hug in his mind, considering the feelings it caused to race through him. Oh yes... this was going to be a very long night.


End file.
